Passing Notes
by Hiway202
Summary: Casper High and Hollywood Arts become penpals to each other. But, will all chaos erupt when Danny ends up writing to Tori, Tucker to Rex who hates geeks, Sam to an overly preppy girl named Cat, Jazz to a girl named Jade with a secret for no one to know (that Jazz is determined to find out), Paulina to Beck, a cutie with a jealous girlfriend, Dash with Robbie, Kwan Sinjin,Star Trina


**Hey! Here's a new story! TI can't remember how this idea came to me, but I know it happened at night. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

The clock tick tocked on and on throughout the boring classroom. Second period English with Lancer was a drag. He just talked and talked and talked. Who cares what Romeo said to Julliet in that stupid balcony sence. Shakespeare wasn't alive anymore anyway.

Twenty-two minutes left. Twenty-one. Twenty.

Danny sighed and put his head down on his desk. Will this class ever end?

"Oh, I almost forget. I have a very exciting asignment for you," Lancer suddenly says, making the class groan. Not only is it an asignment, but when Mr. Lancer says it's exciting, it isn't. "I located a school in Hollywood called Hollywood Arts. We signed up for an exchange program with them and Casper High is going to be exchanging letters with Hollywood Arts. Isn't that exciting?" There are some mumbles throughout the room.

"We will be drawing names at random from a hat. You will chose a student and imediatly start writing a letter in class. The letter will be due at the end so we can send them as soon as possible. Any questions?" The room is silent.

"Okay. Every letter written should be atleast a paragraph long." He starts passing around the hat. "You may begin."

The first person picks a name. "Havilah Plaster," he reads out loud.

The next person: "Laura Johnson."

"Abigail Holland."

"Katie McDonald."

"Sydney Jones."

The hat ends up in front of Star. "Trina Vega," she reads.

Then, it's Kwan's turn. "Sinjin Van Cleef."

Paulina's: "Beck Oliver."

Dash: "Robbie Shappiro."

It goes around the room some more and a few more names are picked:

"Michala Scholkowfsky."

"Kathryn Campbell."

"Ricki Lee Korba."

Then it comes to Valerie. She reaches inside and pulls out the name, "Andre Harris."

It gets passed to a blonde who draws the name Jasmyn Rhode-Moe.

Then, it finally lands on the Goth's desk. Sam, Tucker, and Danny were the finally three in the class and, therefore, there are only three names left in the hat. Sam grabs a name and reads it. "Caterina Valentine."

Tucker's turn is next. "Rex Powers," he reads. "Darn it! I wanted a chick!"

Danny sighs as he takes the hat and dumps the remaining name onto his desk. "Victoria Vega," it reads. He stares at the name for a few minutes before taking out a piece of paper and beginning to write:

_Dear Victoria Vega,_

_My name is Daniel Fenton. I'm 15 and in tenth grade._

Danny grumbles as he crumbles up his letter. That shounded too cheesy. He pulls out another piece of binder paper and starts again.

_Dear Victoria Vega,_

_I am Daniel Fenton, but most people call me Danny. I'm fifteen and in tenth grade._

He sighs. That sounds even worse, but there's absoulutley no way to make this not cheesy. He continues:

_I go to a small school in a small town, but you probably know that already if your English teacher told you where we're from like ours told us about you. Anyways, just in case you don't already know, I go to Casper High School in Amity Park, New York. Casper is a stupid school. We get so many ghost attacks._

_Anyways, so what's life like in LA? Do you know any famous people? What's it like at Hollywood Arts? Well, I'm out of questions and class ends in a few minutes. Bye._

_-Danny_

"If you finish you're letter today, please put it in an envolope that you can find on my desk. Write your penpal's first and last name on the envolope then place them in a pile on my desk."

So with that, Danny walks up to the front of the room, picks up an envolope, messily scribbles _Victoria Vega _on it, and licks the envolope shut.

* * *

**Not much to say here.**

**Review! :D**


End file.
